


Country Living

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [76]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: On a country break, big decisions are made.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Country Living

“When you said you wanted a weekend break, I was thinking Barcelona,” grouched Arthur as they pulled into the courtyard of a farm in Devon.

Merlin shrugged and opened his door to get out. “I said I wanted fresh air and quiet. Barcelona is not quiet.” With that, he went around the back and lifted their bags from the car boot.

Arthur followed him and conspicuously sniffed the air. “Nothing fresh about the smell of dung.”

“Just trust me, okay?”

If Arthur didn’t trust Merlin, they wouldn’t be together at all. He’d trusted Merlin with his life from the moment they’d met. His disarming smile and bright blue eyes turned Arthur into a dopey sap every time.

“Fine,” shrugged Arthur. “Let’s play farmer for the weekend.”

“If you mention milkmaid only once, you’re sleeping in the stable,” Merlin warned Arthur with a frown, both hands full of bags, so he couldn’t wag his finger at him.

Arthur smiled innocently. “It hadn’t even crossed my mind.” 

Using the keys left in the lockbox by the door, they let themselves into the farmhouse. On the kitchen table lay a booklet that explained the history of the farm, the daily workings and the times when they should be dressed as the farmhands would be around doing their chores. 

“They certainly know their demographic, don’t they,” laughed Merlin as Arthur blushed.

“I’m knackered. Let’s drop the bags in the room, get some food then spend at least ten hours in bed.”

“How can a man say no to that?” Merlin grinned, grabbing his bag and racing up the stairs to find their room.

* * *

Arthur woke slowly the following morning in dribs and drabs of sounds and touches. Merlin’s soft snoring in his ear, the feel of his semi nestled between Arthur’s butt cheeks. The distant bleets of sheep and Merlin’s index finger running along Arthur’s treasure trail. The rustle of the sheets as Merlin pulled Arthur onto his back and settled almost on top of him, the goosebumps that trailed in the wake of Arthur’s fingers running down Merlin’s spine.

Moments stretching out and wrapping around them in a bubble of bliss. Gods, but Arthur missed this. They’d both been so busy lately that even having dinner together had to be co-ordinated like a war mission with their assistants constantly arranging and rearranging times and dates.

Arthur wanted to resent it, but instead, his chest swelled with pride at the success of Merlin’s business. He tilted his head down and placed a kiss on the crown of Merlin’s head, nuzzling his nose against the soft hair.

This seemed to get Merlin’s attention as his hands began to wander with more intent along Arthur’s body. From a light tweak of his nipples, along his ribs and ending with a playful squeeze of his arse.

Arthur’s stomach growled loudly causing Merlin to jerk his head up. “I guess I’d have to feed you before we go another round.”

He gave Arthur a gentle kiss before pushing himself up, over and off the bed. Arthur watched appreciatively as Merlin pulled on his pyjama pants and a t-shirt over his lithe frame. With another kiss, Merlin disappeared downstairs.

Arthur stretched out like a cat on the bed and rolled over to look out the window. There was a field just beyond the yard wall where a flock of sheep grazed. He smiled to himself thinking of how this would be such a nice view to wake up every morning. There was something idealistic about waking up to blue skies and wide-open fields of green that made Arthur imagine what it would be like living here full time. He reached over to check his phone and saw that there was no signal and the reality pushed down on him.

No wifi. No coffee shops. No convenient Tescos just around the corner.

Maybe he’d revisit this country life a little later.

Merlin came back into the room carrying two steaming mugs. He handed one to Arthur with a kiss and joined him on the bed, looking out the window.

“Oh look!” Merlin pointed towards the field. “A lamb! Another one!”

Instead of looking at the bouncing lambs, Arthur watched Merlin’s face as he sipped his tea.

“Lambs getting you excited?” Arthur teased.

“How can you not love watching a lamb? They’re so cute and fluffy and just so…” Merlin trailed off, his eyes still on the field.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d be worried about you wanting to bring one home with us.”

“Well, not a lamb exactly, but someone small and cute.”

Arthur blinked in surprise. “Now?”

“Why not?” Merlin shrugged. “Now would be perfect. I’m ready. Are you?”

A montage of their future flashed through Arthur’s mind. Toys littering the living room, bedtime stories, bicycle riding lessons, football games on Saturdays, sticky hands on his cheeks, school plays and homework, teenage fights and graduation.

He couldn’t wait to get started. He kissed Merlin, regardless of the hot tea in their mugs, with all he could.

“Yes. I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Merlin placed their mugs on the side table and tackled Arthur onto the soft mattress. 

  
  
  



End file.
